Demons
by xo.Charlotte.xo
Summary: Demons that haunt the night, feed on the innocent. Kaitlyn Petrova, Katherine's younger sister, she saw this demon kill her family before her own eyes. She is ripped away from her home and taken straight into the demons home. One of the demons attention is captured by the unique girl who becomes important to all of the Originals in one way. A vampire/witch hybrid is formed. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Demons**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: so I have another fanfic on the go... I should really stop shouldn't I? Anyway I'm going to delete Dark Blood again! I haven't got the inspiration to carry on with it, if I do then I will put it back up but I have a thing for the Originals so this is a new fanfic! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Sisters**

* * *

_"He took her away Kaitlyn, he took her," Katerina wept into her young sisters shoulder. _

_"Why?" the young 5-year-old asked confused. Katerina pulled away from her younger sister and looked at her small face._

_"I was bad, young one," Katerina whispered quietly and moved a curly piece of black hair away from her young sisters face._

_Kaitlyn frowned, "father has no right," her younger sister voiced her little face scrunching her up in anger at seeing her older sister upset._

_Katerina gave a small smile, "he does," Katerina replied with a soft smile before turning her head and looking behind her then back at her sister, "I must leave. I am going away for a while, dear one." Katerina said._

_Kaitlyn looked at her confused, "don't leave!" Kaitlyn said as her eyes filled with tears._

_Katerina kissed her forehead, "I promise. I will be back." Katerina whispered before swiftly leaving._

_Kaitlyn watched her go before tears fell down her rosy cheeks. She clutched at her chest as she leaned back in her bed, silent tears made their way down her cheeks as she soon fell into darkness._

* * *

"Momma," Kaitlyn said as she noticed her momma looked upset.

Her mother glanced at her before looking away, "yes?" she answered and went back to washing the clothes.

Kaitlyn fiddled with her hands, "is papa still angry at Katerina?" Kaitlyn asked quietly. Katerina has been gone for a while now. Two years.

Her mother didn't respond at the beginning before she gave a sigh, "no dear. Go outside and fetch some berries for jam," her mother ordered.

Kaitlyn nodded her head quickly before turning on her heel and quickly left their home. She went outside and headed towards the forest, she headed over to the berry bush and picked off some. She placed them in her little pocket in the front of her blue dress.

"Aren't you a little young to be here by yourself?" a man's voice interrupted Kaitlyn. She was humming a tune that Katerina use to sing to her to help her sleep at night, her dreams were plagued with demons so Kaitlyn had trouble falling into a deep slumber.

Kaitlyn jumped and dropped the berries that were in her hand to the ground. She turned and looked at the man, he had blonde hair that reached passed his ears with deep blue eyes. His eyes widened a little as he inspected the girl, "sorry sir, but my momma told me not to talk to strangers," Kaitlyn said softly and took a small step back.

He chuckled, "you have a clever mother, child. Now answer my question, aren't you a little young to be in the forest on your own?" He asked his face suddenly cleared of any emotion.

Kaitlyn looked around slightly, "nothing bad happens, sir. I am fetching berries."

He raised an eyebrow, "what age are you child?"

"7 autumns, sir," the young girl replied.

He nodded his head, "what is your name?"

"Kaitlyn, sir. Kaitlyn Petrova," she replied timidly as a small blush rose to her cheeks.

His eyes widened again before a small smirk settled on his face, "I am Niklaus Mikaelson, you may call me Klaus or Nik. You should run home, little one." He replied.

Kaitlyn just nodded her head before taking off in a ran towards her home. When she arrived, she panted out of breath and entered the house she saw her mother mixing herbs in a small rounded ball.

"Kaitlyn, what is the meaning of this?" her father boomed as he noticed her red face and berries falling from the pocket.

Kaitlyn jumped at her fathers voice, "I met a man in the forest," she answered.

Her father frowned, "we raised you better. No talking to people we have not met."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "papa! This man seemed… he seemed scary," she admitted.

Her father sighed, "clean up the berries you have dropped," was all he said before leaving.

Her mother looked at Kaitlyn before going over to her and kissed the top of her head, "he just worries for you dear one, we don't what you turning out like Katerina. Come, let's use the berries that we have left," her mother murmured.

Kaitlyn frowned but otherwise nodded her head and got out the berries from her small pocket. She placed them into a bowl and her mother handed her a wooden spoon to help beat the berries, Kaitlyn began beating the berries when there was shouting heard.

Kaitlyn looked at her mother confused, "what is happening momma?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

Her mother looked at her, "I'll go check. Wait here," her mother whispered and kissed her head before leaving.

Kaitlyn frowned and listened to the shouting when there was silence. Kaitlyn thought it was just a drunk man from the village when she heard a piercing scream that sent chills down her spine. Kaitlyn dropped the spoon and quickly ran towards where the scream was, she saw her mother laying on her bed with blood covering her. Kaitlyn froze when she heard another shout of pain and she turned and saw her father being torn apart before being dropped to the ground. Kaitlyn gulped as tears filled her eyes, she looked up slowly and saw the man from the forest standing in front of her with blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were darkened, veins appearing around them.

Klaus looked at the girl who looked at him in fear, he took a step forward and she quickly moved backwards until she hit the bed. She jumped away at feeling blood touch her, "what are you?" Kaitlyn asked her voice wavering as she stared at the demon.

Klaus raised an eyebrow before looking at what he had done. He was getting back at Katerina. Could he really kill a child? Plus she could be leverage for him to get Katerina.

"You will not be afraid," he compelled his eyes darkening even more.

Kaitlyn looked at him dazed before shaking her head, "how can I not be afraid?" she accused her voice raising.

Klaus frowned, "you will not be afraid of me," he tried compelling again as he neared her.

Kaitlyn glared at him, "leave me alone! You… you demon!" She screamed as tears fell down her cheeks.

Klaus growled, "bloody hell," he muttered and went to grab her but she moved out the way and crawled under his legs. Klaus stood there confused while Kaitlyn ran away. Tears blurred her vision, she hastily wiped them away and as she went into the kitchen she grabbed the spoon and bowl of berried before quickly ran out of the house and into the dark night. She looked around confused not knowing what to do, "you can't run," Klaus said quickly appearing in front of her.

Kaitlyn jumped back and held the spoon in front of her, "go away!" she cried.

"For some bloody reason you can't be compelled, so I'm going to have to take you with me otherwise you will be screaming bloody vampire through the town," he snapped and neared Kaitlyn.

She threw the spoon at his chest. Klaus watched it fall to the ground with it having no effect on him, "don't make me angry love, your sister has already done that," he muttered the last bit.

Kaitlyn carried on glaring at him before throwing the scrunched up berries at him and watched it hit his face making berries drip down from his face onto his clothes. Klaus wiped it out of his eyes before glaring at her, "that's it," he muttered before she was suddenly picked up and lifted over his shoulder.

Kaitlyn screamed, "help!" she screamed hoping someone would save her when she was flying pass trees.

She squeezed her eyes closed and carried on kicking Klaus' with her feet in his chest, Klaus just rolled his eyes until he reached his horse and cart. He got into the cart and compelled the man to go. Klaus let Kaitlyn sit down on one of the seats but she quickly got up and tried getting out of the moving cart.

"Stop being a brat!" Klaus snapped harshly as he got out a cloth and wiped his face, "you can't go anywhere. I'm taking you back to my castle in England, and I'm going to figure out why you can't be compelled," Klaus muttered before knocking the screaming girl out, "god you are going to be a bloody pain," he muttered and laid her down.

* * *

When Kaitlyn next woke, Klaus was talking to a man outside. Kaitlyn felt fear travel up her back and she bit down on her lip harshly, she looked outside and saw that it was sunrise. She missed her momma and papa. Her papa would help her with her English, he was wealthy enough to have been taught how to read and write also how to speak English. Kaitlyn could barely write her own name, however her English was coming on well.

Klaus looked towards the cart and smirked when he saw Kaitlyn poking her head out the window. When they locked eyes Kaitlyn quickly hid herself back in, and felt tears stinging behind her eyes. She couldn't cry. Not yet. Kaitlyn never liked showing emotion, her sister Katerina always knew what was wrong with her. They were close. However when Katerina was sent away to England, Kaitlyn withdrew herself from people. She only spoke to her momma and papa. No one would talk to her anyone, her sister was a whore. Kaitlyn still had so much growing up left to do, but what was the point? No one was there to teach her anything. The demon had killed her family and she knew nothing of her sister.

Klaus came back into the cart and Kaitlyn leaned away from him and rubbed her sore head, "we have a few more days left to travel. You have been asleep for the pass two days, here is some food. Eat." He ordered and gave me some bread as if I were a peasant.

I didn't dare try to defy him and carefully nibbled at the bread as the cart set off again.

"How much English do you know?" Klaus asked her after a few moments of silence.

Kaitlyn swallowed her mouthful of bread before shrugged and then realised if her momma was there she would have been scolded for terrible behaviour, "a little," Kaitlyn replied quietly.

Klaus nodded his head, "perfect." He murmured while Kaitlyn fiddled with her necklace around her neck.

Klaus looked at it confused, "who gave you that?" He asked with a stern voice.

Kaitlyn bit her lip, "my momma," she whispered and wiped a stray tear. She couldnt' cry. Not again in front of this demon.

Klaus hummed for a moment before looking away, "no crying. It shows weakness," he snapped before silence filled the cart.

* * *

When they finally arrived in England after travelling for the pass 7 days, Kaitlyn was asleep. Klaus picked her up in his arms and jumped out the cart, "do you need help Lord Klaus?" a human servant asked him.

Klaus shook his head, "I don't. Get Elijah and tell him to meet me in the drawing room," Klaus ordered coldly as he entered the caste.

The human servant nodded his head and quickly scurried off to fetch the other Original. Klaus quickly disappeared and arrived in the drawing room. He laid Kaitlyn down on the chair before looking down at her.

"Brother, you called." Elijah said entering the drawing room. He glanced down at the girl and frowned, "Niklaus, where are your manners?" he scolded.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "now is not the time Elijah. This girl, is Katerina's sister."

Elijah looked at her confused before he began to make out the features that resembled Katerina, "and why do you have her?" Elijah asked and went over to the girl checking her pulse making sure Klaus hadn't killed her.

"She is leverage. Also, I killed her family and she saw when I tried to compel her it didn't work," Klaus mumbled.

Elijah gave him a disapproving look, "she is a mere child, Niklaus." He muttered and watched the girl look restless in her sleep.

She began mumbled in Bulgaria, before she shook her head repeatedly and began speaking in English, "momma, papa! Katerina!" she whispered in her sleep before sitting up gasping for air.

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other before looking back down at the child. She looked at them confused before her gaze drifted to Klaus and she backed up as far as she could away from him, "demon!" she shouted and quickly got off the chair.

Elijah watched her carefully while Klaus just rolled his eyes, "yes we have been over this love, get over it," Klaus muttered and went over to his own chair.

Kaitlyn backed away when Elijah took a step towards her, "I won't hurt you, my name is Elijah." Elijah greeted giving a small smile.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "no! Go away!" She screamed and ran out of the drawing room.

"Maybe Kol will kill her," Klaus mused with a small smirk.

Elijah glared at his brother before quickly disappearing in search of the young child. She couldn't of gotten far as she doesn't know her way around the castle.

* * *

Kaitlyn carried on running down the hallways not having a clue on where she should go. She saw a blonde haired girl who was complaining, "Nik! Where the bloody hell are you?" She whined.

Kaitlyn gasped when she saw saw her. The blonde looked at her confused, "and why the bloody hell is there a child?" she snapped, "who are you?"

"I…" Kaitlyn stuttered feeling scared of the blonde before she took off in another direction leaving her confused.

Kaitlyn carried on running and quickly went down some stairs seeing a man who was talking to a woman, "help! Help me!" the girl yelled.

The man looked at her confused, "with what?" he asked softly. He felt sorry for the girl.

"This man… this demon! Niklaus… he… he killed my family!" Kaitlyn said before she began to cry.

The man and woman stiffened up, "we're sorry. We can't help you," the woman apologised before they quickly left.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "please!" she called after them before wiping her tears and screamed when Elijah appeared in front of her.

"I will not hurt you, I promise," he said softly and walked towards her.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "you are just like him aren't you? A demon! I want my momma and papa back!" she cried before turning on her heel and quickly took off but she bumped into someone making her fall to the ground.

She winced as a sharp pain went up her arm, she rubbed her sore arm and looked up before screaming. There was another man with blood dripping from his mouth, he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You will be desert if you don't shut your mouth," the man snapped and began glaring at Kaitlyn.

"Kol," Elijah scolded.

The man, Kol, looked up at Elijah and rolled his eyes, "why is there a pest here?" Kol asked and looked back down at Kaitlyn who held her breath.

"Klaus brought her here," Elijah answered.

Kol smirked a little exposing his fangs slightly, "so can I eat her?" Kol asked and took a step forward. Kaitlyn's eyes widened as she still held her breath.

"You will do no such thing." Elijah ordered and looked down at Kaitlyn who was bright red.

"She's going to pass out if she keeps holding her breath," the blonde said entering with Klaus by her side.

"I believe that may be her intention Rebekah," Klaus said amused.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his siblings and knelt beside Kaitlyn who backed up slightly, "I promise I will not hurt you. Just breathe," Elijah coached.

Kaitlyn shook her head stubbornly, "she can hold her breath for a long time," Kol chuckled.

Kaitlyn glared at him and he gave her a smirk showing his fangs which made her eyes widened, "just kill her already," Kol muttered.

Rebekah rolled her eyes before walking over to Kaitlyn, "breathe," she compelled.

They watched Kaitlyn's eyes go dazed before she shook her head at Rebekah. Rebekah looked at her shocked, "why can she not be compelled?" Rebekah asked and glared at Klaus.

Klaus shrugged, "I don't have a bloody clue do I?" Klaus retorted.

Elijah sighed, "what's her name Niklaus?" Elijah asked but still kept his eyes on the girl.

"Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Petrova." Klaus mumbled.

Kol looked at Klaus and laughed, "you have Katerina's sister? Fair play brother," Kol praised.

Kaitlyn finally breathed, "how do you know my sister?" she asked annoyed.

"Was that really all it took?" Rebekah asked before rolling her eyes.

Kaitlyn glared at all of them and stood up wincing at the pain in her arm, "how do you know my sister?" Kaitlyn asked and glared at all of them.

"I preferred it better when she didn't talk," Kol noted.

Kaitlyn glared at him and he returned it, "Kaitlyn. I'm Elijah Mikaelson, I will look after you. I promise, nothing will happen to you I will tell you anything you need to know but I need you to have my trust." Elijah spoke up.

"How can I have your trust when the demon killed my momma and papa?" Kaitlyn asked her voice suddenly full of innocence.

His siblings all looked at Klaus who rolled his eyes, "get over it," he muttered before storming off.

"I promise you that Niklaus won't go near you. He won't hurt you and neither will Rebekah, Kol or myself." Elijah said smiling softly.

Kol frowned, "I can do what I want."

Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at him when Elijah turned his back. Rebekah saw and smiled slightly while Kol glared at the girl, "Kol," Elijah warned.

Kol scoffed, "if she gets in my way I won't be held responsible for my actions," he snapped before leaving.

"Just ignore Kol and Niklaus, I'm Rebekah. Do you want me to help you bath and get dressed? You must have had a long journey," Rebekah said her voice soft.

Kaitlyn looked at her before looking at Elijah who nodded his head encouragingly. Kaitlyn just nodded her head timidly, "yes," she said softly and took a step towards the woman.

Rebekah smiled at Kaitlyn, "come then, child. I will show you to a room you can stay in," Rebekah proposed as they walked down a hallway.

Kaitlyn turned her head and saw that Elijah had disappeared before she looked back at Rebekah and nodded her head when she felt tears sting her eyes, "what's the matter?" Rebekah asked confused.

Kaitlyn just shook her head and wiped her tears, "nothing." She murmured as they went up a set of stairs.

Rebekah just nodded her head, she didn't want to upset the girl anymore. She felt sorry for her. Having her family killed in front of her, at such a young age not to mention being taken away from her home with no family left. Also the fact that her brother, despised her older sister and was only using her as leverage. Rebekah made a promise to herself, she would make sure her family wouldn't intentionally hour the girl, Rebekah saw herself in the girl. She was ripped apart from her family and so was Rebekah.

* * *

**A/N: ahhh so what do you think? I'm really liking this idea! Soooo review please! Thank you for reading! Pass this on! Two reviews before the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demons**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: aahhhh love the response to this new fanfic! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and adding it to your alerts etc! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the vampire diaries or the originals.**

**Settling In**

* * *

"Do you mind if I leave you with her?" Rebekah asked a woman. It was the woman Kaitlyn saw earlier who was speaking with that man. They didn't help her.

The woman looked at Kaitlyn and nodded her head, "she does speak English however I am not accustomed to how much English she can speak." Rebekah said before looking at me, "she will bath you and then we shall send in a tailor to get you measured." Rebekah said and gave a small smile. She felt sorry for the small girl, her family was dead and her sister was on her brother's death list. She just hoped Klaus didn't harm the girl anymore.

Rebekah left the girl with the woman. Kaitlyn looked at the woman and frowned, "come then child," the woman said softly and gave a small smile.

Kaitlyn shook her head stubbornly, "you didn't save me," Kaitlyn muttered and looked towards the ground.

The woman looked at her shocked, "I could not, no. No one disobeys Master Klaus, I am sorry." The woman apologised.

"Why does everyone fear him?" Kaitlyn asked confused. Her big brown eyes holding nothing but sadness, they seemed empty.

The woman sighed, "he… he is powerful. Come now child, let's bath you and then find something for you to wear before the tailor comes," the woman murmured and Kaitlyn followed her into a bathroom. It held a large bath that was filled to the brim with hot water. The woman looked at Kaitlyn and she frowned, "what do I do?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"Undress and then get into the bath," the woman guided and turned her back on the girl.

Kaitlyn nodded her head slowly before getting out of her dress and quickly padded over to the bath, she lifted her leg up and got in before sliding down and then sitting back up. Kaitlyn swirled her hands around the water making a little wave slightly. She giggled which caught the attention of the maiden, the woman smiled slightly at the child before going over to her. She picked up a bowl and got some water in it and poured it over her long black curls that were filthy.

"What is your name?" Kaitlyn asked, making sure her English was correct.

The woman hummed in response, "I am not allowed to give my name out. I am your maiden."

Kaitlyn frowned, "please?" she asked and looked up a the woman making her eyes get a little bigger.

The woman smiled, "between us, it's Lillian." The older woman replied.

Kaitlyn giggled, "that's pretty! I wish my name was pretty. My sister has a pretty name," Kaitlyn said her voice suddenly turning into a whisper.

Lilian frowned at the small girl, "what was her name?" Lillian asked softly.

"Katerina," Kaitlyn whispered.

Lillian stopped washing the girl's hair before she carried on, "that is a beautiful name," Lillian whispered and Kaitlyn began washing her body with a bar of soap that Lillian handed her.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking," Lillian asked softly as she washed her hair.

"7 autumns. This autumn I shall turn 8," Kaitlyn replied her face held some sorrow to it.

"Smile," Lillian said quietly and Kaitlyn shrugged and imagined her mother scolding her, "I miss my family," Kaitlyn mumbled and wiped a stray tear.

Lillian sighed, "come. Let's get you dressed."

She helped Kaitlyn out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a soft material to help dry her off, Lillian went over to a large bed and took the dress of the bed, it was a little big but it would do until she was tailored.

"Here you go, dear one. I know it's a bit big, but it will do until we have you tailored," Lillian said softly and helped Kaitlyn into the dress. She did it up at the back, tying it successfully before grabbing a comb and began brushing through her knotty hair. Once Lillian had done so, she pulled Kaitlyn's hair back and braided it with strands framing around her small face. Kaitlyn smiled as her fingers worked their way softly in her hair before she tied to with a blue bow. Kaitlyn looked down at her green dress, it dragged a little on the floor but not too much.

Lillian handed over some flat shoes but Kaitlyn shook her head and went over to her muddy boots. Lillian smiled a little, "I want to wear these," Kaitlyn said, "please?"

Lillian nodded her head, "let me clean them up first," Lillian said and took the boots off Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looked at the huge bed before looking around the empty bedchamber, Lillian had gone off to clean the boots. Kaitlyn gave a small smile before jumping onto the bed, she stood up on it and began jumping up and down with a small smile on her face. Suddenly someone entered and she stopped jumping when she noticed it was the demon, "what are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

Kaitlyn bit her lip not knowing how to respond, "I was jumping?" Kaitlyn said quietly.

Klaus rolled his eyes and flashed in front of her. He gripped her arm and pulled her off the bed harshly, "I know that." He snapped and looked around while Kaitlyn tried getting out of his hard grip, "where is that maid?" he asked annoyed.

"Cleaning my boots. Let go of me!" Kaitlyn yelled angrily and struggled against his hold.

"Do not raise your voice at me," he shouted back.

Kaitlyn glared at him before stamping her foot on his which made him let of her. Not because she hurt him, more for the fact that he was in shock. Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at him before quickly running out of the bedchamber. Kaitlyn's feet touched the cold castle floor as she quickly ran away, she passed Rebekah in the hallway who looked at her confused, "Kaitlyn! Where are you going?" Rebekah called after the girl.

Kaitlyn didn't reply. She carried on running until she reached the end of the hallway that held a door, her heart was beating fast so she quickly opened the door and stepped inside before bumping into someone. Kaitlyn looked up and saw Kol. Oops.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "what are you doing?" he asked a little amused.

"I think I angered your brother," Kaitlyn responded when the door flew open. She quickly hid behind Kol's legs while he chuckled.

Kol looked at Klaus who stood in the doorway, his face confronted in anger.

"Where is she?" Klaus snapped before he looked at Kol's legs and saw Kaitlyn peering from behind his waist.

Kol shrugged, "behind me. She's a funny little thing, I like her." Kol laughed.

Klaus growled and took a step forward and Kol felt Kaitlyn tremble behind him, "Nik come on. She was probably only joking," Kol defended.

Klaus glared at him, "do you see anyone laughing?"

"I laughed." Kol said with a small smirk.

"If you carry on you will find yourself in a box," Klaus said threateningly.

Kol took a step forward so he faced Klaus, "and if you keep throwing about empty threats, you may lose your reputation as the feared Original," Kol said staring Klaus off.

Klaus growled again before looking at Kaitlyn, "go, now." He ordered.

Kaitlyn nodded her head and moved away from Kol who looked at her. Kaitlyn gave Kol a small smile, "thank you," Kaitlyn whispered before leaving his bedchamber.

* * *

Klaus watched her go before looking back at Kol, "stay away from her," Klaus growled.

"Or what?" Kol challenged, "she is only a child. I can't do anything, maybe when she's older I can. She does look like her sister, I wonder if she will be as good in bed as her sister," Kol chuckled.

Klaus gripped Kol around his neck and slammed him into the wall, "don't even try it. I will not have her ruined because you need some plaything Kol, I need her to break the curse." Klaus snapped before dropping Kol.

Kol rolled his eyes, "calm down brother. I am only joking… Or am I?" Kol teased before quickly disappearing before Klaus could slam him against the wall again.

* * *

"What did you do?" Elijah asked giving a small sigh when he saw the young girl enter the library with a guilty look on her young face.

"Nothing," Kaitlyn replied quickly. She looked around the library, she had ended up here by chance.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "right. Tell me what have you done Kaitlyn?" Elijah asked.

Kaitlyn gave a small smile, "I may have angered your brother," Kaitlyn replied.

Elijah sighed and closed the book he was reading. He was trying to find out how Kaitlyn couldn't be compelled, the only reason he could come up with was because she has vervain in her system.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

Kaitlyn made her way over the chair and sat down beside him, she fiddled with her dress, "he annoyed me. I was jumping on my bed, and he grabbed me," Kaitlyn mumbled and rubbed her wrist.

Elijah frowned and took her wrist in his hand and gently inspected it, there was a slight bruising but not too much, this was also the wrist she had fallen on earlier.

"It will clear in a few days, now understand this. Niklaus has a terrible temper, so does my brother Kol. Rebekah, yes but not as much and she seems to like you. Just try not to be bad understood?" Elijah asked.

Kaitlyn nodded her head, "I'll try," she murmured.

"Now come, let's get you tailored and we shall have supper," Elijah smiled and stood up.

Kaitlyn stood up eagerly however Elijah noticed the sadness deep within her actions. Elijah took her to the tailor who measured her before he let Kaitlyn pick out the colours she would like. She choose, blue, purple and green, Elijah also choose a few other colours before they left the tailor. Elijah looked down at her bare feet and raised an eyebrow.

Kaitlyn grinned a little, "Lillian was washing my boots before Klaus came." She said her English stuttering a few times.

Elijah nodded his head and saw Lillian walking pass them holding her boots, Elijah called for her and she came over. She smiled at Elijah and curtsied before Lillian handed Kaitlyn her boots. Kaitlyn sat down on the floor, and slipped on some fabric over her feet before slipping on her boots she tied them up with a small smile on her face before she stood back up and saw Elijah's amused look.

"Come on then child," Elijah said and guided her down the stone stairs.

* * *

They made their way into the dining hall. Kaitlyn saw Rebekah, Klaus and Kol already there. Kaitlyn hid behind Elijah slightly when she saw Klaus' look towards her but Elijah encouraged her to walk forward. She walked up to a big seat by Rebekah and Elijah pulled it out for her before she jumped onto the seat and sat down correctly like her mother had taught her. Elijah pushed the chair back in. As Kaitlyn was only 7 years of age, her feet didn't touch the ground so she carelessly swung them back and forth.

Servants came in with the food, their face blank of any emotion. Kaitlyn frowned when he handed her a bowl of soup. Well she thought it was soup. It had weird things in it. Her face turned into one of disgust, Kol who was sat opposite her, stifled a chuckle at her reaction.

Kaitlyn looked at one of the servants, it was a man of maybe 19, "excuse me sir," Kaitlyn said.

The servant looked at her confused and then looked at Klaus who was frowning at Kaitlyn, "yes?" he replied after a moment.

"What are these?" Kaitlyn asked and used her fork to pick out a strange thing.

"Turnips, My Lady," he replied and bowed a little.

"My name is Kaitlyn, not my lady," Kaitlyn said confused.

Rebekah and Kol shared a look of amusement while Klaus looked like he wanted to bang his head against the wall, "what's your name?" Kaitlyn asked.

The servant looked at her shocked, "I do not have a name to give, Lady Kaitlyn," he replied softly.

Kaitlyn frowned, "why do you not have a name?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My mother died before she could name me," he replied quietly.

"Enough with the questions." Klaus said his voice echoing in the hall, "go," he ordered to the servants who nodded their heads before quickly leaving.

Kaitlyn frowned at him, "you are rude." Kaitlyn mumbled.

Klaus rolled his eyes and gripped his fork in his hands, "I will send you away without anything to eat," he snapped.

Elijah sighed, "Niklaus," he warned.

"You killed my momma and papa before they could have supper," Kaitlyn retorted and it fell silent across the dining hall.

Rebekah looked at the young girl in sympathy. Kaitlyn stood up, "excuse me," she mumbled and quickly ran off.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? Two reviews before the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review please! Thank you! Also when I eventually go into The Vampire Diaries, I'm thinking of starting with season 2? or should I start with season 1? maybe even season 3? what do you think! Review please! Thank you!**


End file.
